


A Prehensile Predicament

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, Episode: s06e02 Survival Instinct, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Humor, a plant is involved, empty-calorie fluff, of course he's the one who shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Kathryn, Chakotay, and that damned plant. ;)





	A Prehensile Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! This is my contribution to the 25 Days of Voyager fun! 
> 
> This is an extension to the scene with the prehensile plant. It really doesn't fit within the flow of the episode, but no matter. It is a fun bit of empty calorie fluff and stuff. Just roll with it. ;) Enjoy ya'll!

As the doors to the Ready Room closed on Tuvok’s retreating back, Kathryn realized her mistake of walking behind the plant, to set the PADD on her desk, when she felt the painful pinch on the back of her head. Kathryn started to move away when her head was immediately yanked back. She looked to Chakotay with humored plea: “It’s got me by the hair!” 

Chakotay grinned and moved to help. He tossed the book and medallion, in his hand, to the nearest chair, and stepped in front of his captain, in order to untangle her from the plant. “Hold on, Captain,” he smirked with a lift of his brow. “I’ll rescue you.” He reached behind her, to grab the vine, but, without his realizing, it had entwined around his wrist. Chakotay yanked the twig from her hair and moved to pull away, but the vine tightened around his wrist, holding tight. “Um ..” he looked at her, “now the damned thing has me.”

Kathryn laughed and reached up to try to snap the twig, but it tightened, defensively, and pulled them together. She was now trapped against Chakotay, one hand across and between their necks, and the other at her side. His arm was still behind her head, hand tangled in her hair.

Chakotay reached, with his free arm, and tried to pull, but he felt something wrap around his leg. He tried to step away, but the plant held tight and he tripped, pulling both of them down to the floor, in a heap. Chakotay did everything he could to turn his body, so that his full weight wouldn’t land atop Kathryn’s smaller body. Crushing his captain was not exactly something he wanted in his record. 

Kathryn screeched in surprise as they went down. She saw stars as she landed on her hip, then, a split second later, Chakotay landed on the same hip and across her chest, knocking the air out of her. She felt him jerk as the plant itself fell from the desk landed on his back. She lay still for a moment, assessing pains and potential injuries, as loose leaves fluttered gently to the deck around them. “Are you okay?” she croaked, hoping the arm trapped between them didn’t break his neck.

“Did I hurt you?” Chakotay asked, concerned with her well-being, first and foremost. His hand hurt like hell, where Kathryn’s head had landed on it. He’d have a bruise on his back, where the damned plant fell, and his hip hurt, but, beyond that, he felt pain-free.

“I’m … fine?” she said, tentatively. “I think.” Kathryn met his concerned eyes. “You knocked the wind out of me.” Her lips curved into a half-crooked smile. “I’ve been hit by bigger shuttles.” She lifted her head as much as she could, then dropped it again. “Not much bigger, admittedly.” Kathryn turned her head, exposing his trapped hand. “Can you get it loose?”

Chakotay tried pulling, but stopped when she winced. “I think it’s tangled my hand through your hair. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have.”

“I’ll survive,” she told him. “Can we try to get loose?” Kathryn tried to scoot out from under the big man, but, no sooner had she moved, than she felt the plant tighten around her waist. “Dammit, the more we move the more it traps us.”

“Then don’t move,” Chakotay told her. “I’m sure someone will soon wonder where we’re at, and come looking.”

“I can’t think of a more compromising position they could find us in.” She rolled her eyes. “And the rumor mill was starting to die down.”

Chakotay crooked his head and smirked. “At least we’re dressed?” He grinned at her look. “And, the rumor mill hasn’t really died down. I just haven’t passed on the more,” he hesitated a moment, ”illicit gossip.”

Her eyes widened. “Illicit gossip?” she husked, in surprise. “About us?” Kathryn brushed her head to the side as she felt a tendril creeping toward her hair. “What are they saying?” She closed her eyes and lifted one of the fingers on her trapped hand. “Wait, I don’t think I want to know,” she huffed a light growl. “No, yes I do. Who’s saying it?”

Chakotay could feel the damned vines wrapping around his legs and tried kicking. In the process, he accidentally ground his pelvis into her hip. “Dammit, sorry.” Mentally, he slapped himself for forgetting simple physics. “You okay?”

“I’m not a china doll, Chakotay.” Kathryn shifted slightly, moving her one free leg over, to try to shift his lower body between her legs. Admittedly, this was not the best position for him to be in, given their, well, history, but she really needed to get him off her hip; it was actually starting to hurt, and she suspected the bone was bruised. “Can you shift over a bit? I need the pressure off my hip.”

“Over where?” He really didn’t want to contemplate exactly where, when she rolled her waist and nudged his hip, with her leg. The plant took that opportunity to tighten around them both, and Chakotay’s legs slipped between her thighs. The look of mild bliss on her face was nearly his undoing.

“Oh God, I can breath again.” Kathryn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She chose to ignore the fact that his obviously growing erection was now tight against the most sensitive part of her body. As much as she wanted to know who was gossiping about them, that line of thinking was not going to do either of them any favors, at that moment. “So,” she started quietly, “do you think Tuvok is going to survive this cultural exchange with his sanity intact?”

Chakotay grinned at her abrupt change of subject. He honestly didn’t blame her. If they were stuck in this position much longer, things were going to get a hell of a lot more awkward. He was going to need a damned cold shower when this was over. Chakotay started to answer when, suddenly, Kathryn yelped and thrust her pelvis hard into his groin. He grunted, “Kathryn …” he warned.

“Was that you or the plant?” she asked, sharply. 

“It was not me.” Chakotay tugged on the arm that was behind her head. He waved his free hand. “Every time I try to pull the plant away, it tightens. Clearly, this thing has a defense mechanism.”

Kathryn regarded him with one of her famous glares. “You think?”

“Are you sure this was a gift, or was someone trying to assassinate you?” Chakotay asked, with amusement.

She laughed deeply, which quickly turned out to be a mistake, because the vibrations of her laughter went directly against the firmness between her legs, and a jolt of arousal shot straight to her core. Kathryn quickly silenced as she saw the look on Chakotay’s face and knew he felt the same. She blew out a breath and closed her eyes; this was the last thing she needed. No, it was everything she needed, but the time wasn’t right. “Sorry,” she whispered. “This is awkward, I know.”

Chakotay shook his head. “Don’t ever be sorry, Kathryn.” He leaned and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll get out of this, have dinner tonight, and have a good laugh about it,” he smiled, assuring her. “This doesn’t change anything.”

Kathryn gave him a soft smile and mentally cursed their circumstances, for the millionth time, because, oh, how she wished things could change. “I wish things were different, I really do.” Damn that plant; it was playing havoc with her status quo. She needed a free hand to touch Chakotay, right now. Because she desperately wanted to touch him properly. “But we can’t. Not out here,” she reminded him, but more for herself, really. 

“Kathryn, we’ve talked about this,” Chakotay assured her. “I understand, and I’ve told you I’ll wait the next fifty years, if I have to.” He leaned and lightly kissed her lips, damned the consequences. “But, the minute we see Earth on the main viewscreen,“ he husked against her lips, “you’re mine.”

“Is that a threat?” she whispered without a thought, lifting her head slightly, to capture his lips.

“It’s a promise,” he mumbled into the kiss she re-initiated.

Kathryn lifted, and bent, her free leg against his, pressing his lower body even closer to hers as she opened her mouth to his tongue and sucked against his lips, deepening the kiss. She’d regret it later, but that was later; for now, to hell with it. She might as well take advantage of the damned plant’s proclivity for grabbing things.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, among the angry objections of the Captain, that Kathryn was pointedly ignoring, she heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat. She ignored it for the moment, until the Captain’s voice got even louder, reminding her exactly where they were, and she realized - shit - that someone actually was clearing their throat.

Kathryn opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. The throat she heard clearing belonged to, of all goddamned people, Tom Paris. Abruptly, she turned her head and pushed Chakotay away with her trapped arm, as much as she could. Tom stood, looking down at them, head crooked and arms crossed, as a smug grin spread across his face. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Tom asked, amusement plain in his voice.

Chakotay jumped and turned toward the voice, knocking the wind out of the woman beneath him. He saw who it was and dropped his head onto Kathryn’s trapped arm. “What the hell are you doing here?” he mumbled into the space between her arm and chest.

“Chakotay, I can’t breathe.” Kathryn nudged her chest upward trying to move him, and glanced back to the young man. “Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help?”

“Oh no, I’m going to savor this moment,” Tom replied as he reached over to pull the chair closer and plopped himself down, careful not to sit down on the items Chakotay had set in it, earlier.

Kathryn tossed her helmsman a harsh glare. “Do you want to lose that last pip, Ensign Paris?”

Tom sat back into the chair, crossed his left ankle over the right knee, and made himself comfortable. “I’m debating it,” he smirked. “This just might be worth it.”

“Tom…” Chakotay growled his name with threatening intent. 

Kathryn gave Chakotay a frustrated look. “I’m going to kill him. I’ll demote his ass to crewman and then space him. Do you have any objections?”

“None, whatsoever,” Chakotay shook his head. “I’ll gladly help.”

“I really wish I had a holo-imager. B’Elanna will be sorry she missed this,” Tom grinned.

Kathryn’s temper finally got the best of her and she exploded: “Thomas Eugene Fucking Paris, if you don’t get us untangled from this fucking plant, right now, I will fucking end you!”

It took everything Chakotay had to hold in the laughter. Though, to be fair, it took his mind off his raging hard-on. 

Tom snorted, then acted shocked. “Captain! Language! There are Ensigns present.”

“The only other person I see present, is a Crewman, as of now.” She glared, humor now among the anger in her eyes. “Now, get us free of this damned plant. I can’t feel my right leg.”

“Your legs feel fine to me, Captain,” Chakotay smirked down to her. 

Kathryn gave the man atop her a glare, then thrust her pelvis upward and lifted her eyebrow. “Don’t encourage him, Commander, or you’ll be missing more than a rank or two.”

Chakotay’s eyes darkened, with humor-laced lust, and he bent closer. “Don’t threaten to take with what you won’t give.”

She narrowed her eyes and husked a low whisper: “Is that a dare, Commander?”

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “You can take it that way, if you’d like, Captain.”

Tom rolled his eyes. And, just like that, they’d forgotten he was there. He decided to leave them be and stop the teasing. Truth be told, this was a long time coming, and he wasn’t going to be the one to stop it, so he stood and left the room. 

He’d only gone in there because he had a report to drop off, and, when the captain didn’t answer her door, Tom tried hailing her. When she didn’t answer that, he had Tuvok let him in. 

Tom made his way to the tactical station and leaned, to quietly speak to the tall Vulcan. “Uh, they’re okay,” he whispered. “They got caught in the plant and, uh … “ he trailed off. 

Tuvok looked at Paris and raised an eyebrow.

“Can you separate the plant matter from them, and just beam them to her quarters?” Tom asked.

“Ensign Paris…” the Vulcan warned.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Crewman at this point, but,” he waved his hand, “they got tangled in that plant, things heated up, and, just let them have this, okay, Tuvok?”

Tuvok gave the Vulcan version of an exasperated sigh and moved to the Ops station. He quickly did as he was asked, making a mental note to have a word with the captain, the next time he saw her.

 

The first thing Kathryn noticed was that she could now move her arm, and that her movements were no longer constricted. She felt Chakotay lift, as he also realized they were free. That was when she noticed the change of scenery. She quickly sat up, unconsciously flexing her hands, to work the blood flow, and the feeling, back into them. “We’re in my quarters.” And, indeed, they were, lying on the deck floor, between her desk and couch.

Chakotay moved to sit beside her as he, too, worked the feeling back into the hand that had been tangled in Kathryn’s hair. At that moment, he was flooded with the memory of what they’d just been doing. Well, the memory and the clear evidence tenting his pants. “Uh, I should probably go,” he started to roll to a stand, when he felt her hand on his wrist.

“Not so fast, Chakotay.” Kathryn pulled him back down and leaned closer. She took a deep breath. “I know things were getting a bit heated, there.” She glanced down his body, then quickly to his face, hesitating on his lips. Now that she knew what those lips felt like on hers, Kathryn was even more fascinated with them. She dragged her gaze back to his passion-darkened eyes. “I, uh … I wanted you to know that I don’t … I mean ... “ Of their own volition, her eyes moved back down to his lips. “Oh hell.” They could talk later, and figure out where to go from there. But, for now, her traitorous body was screaming: ‘Gimme!’, so she launched herself at him, and all common sense was lost.


End file.
